yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 14
"Hotblooded!! Shūzō Theatre" (熱血！！修造劇場 Nekketsu!! ︎Shūzō Gekijō), known as "The Show Must Go On" in the Dub version, is the fourteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya, shocked by the fact Reiji could Pendulum Summon too, has yet to come to terms with the fact that Pendulum Summoning isn’t something only he can do. Shūzō, the principal of the You Show Duel School, sees Yūya in such a funk, and decides to convey a message to his pupil by Dueling with him. In the Duel Theater, that’s too hotblooded to ignore, Yūya slowly but surely realizes Shūzō's feelings and the point his principal is trying to make! Summary Reiji has forfeited his Duel against Yūya and told him who he was. As "Athletic Circus" disappears, Sora is impressed on how Reiji is able to use Pendulum Summoning. Yūya enters the observation room with his goggles over his eyes, with Yuzu, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi running to him in concern. When they stop, Yūya falls to his knees, in disbelief that Reiji could Pendulum Summon when it was supposed to be unique to Yūya himself. Yuzu mutters Yūya's name. , Ayu and Futoshi are irritated by Sora.]] Shūzō comes in, relieved that LDS left and he got to keep You Show Duel School, thanks to everyone protecting it. Sora points out that the only person who actually won out of the three who Dueled was Yūya. Everyone is disappointed, while Tatsuya lashes out at Sora because he did not Duel. Ayu calls Sora a weakling, while Futoshi adds that You Show doesn't accept weaklings. Sora casually apologizes to the trio before walking away, with Shūzō asking where he's going and scolding the other three children for talking that way. Futoshi is still unmoved; Ayu says they don't need weaklings anyway. stops Yūya.]] The three children promise to protect the school next time if they get attacked and ask Yūya to teach them "his" Pendulum Summoning. This time, Yūya lashes out at Tatsuya, since Pendulum Summoning isn't "his" anymore. He pushes past Tatsuya and runs away, not before Shūzō grabs him by the wrist. Shūzō asks Yūya where he's going. Reality won't change if he runs away from it; like Yūya said before, Pendulum Summoning isn't unique to him anymore. Meanwhile, Reiji, Himika, and Nakajima arrive at LDS's control room. Reiji asks his workers about Marco. The scientist next to him reports that the attack took place on Maiami City's District NLD-038 at 5:54 PM, where LDS picked up a strong Summoning signal. tells Himika that Yūya isn't the culprit of the attacks on members of LDS.]] Himika inquires on what the type of Summon was, which the scientist responds with Xyz Summon. She realizes that Yūya was with them during the attack, while Reiji adds that Yūya did not know how to Xyz Summon at that time, making it clear that he was not the culprit. Reiji asks Nakajima where Marco is; the assistant replies that Marco's whereabouts are still unknown. He calls over the Section Chief to bring in the evidence, which he does. Inside the plastic bag are a broken Duel Disk and some cards; the investigation team got to the scene of the crime before anyone else and found them. The Chief says the evidence was damaged, but they belonged to Marco. Reiji issues an order to use all of LDS's resources to find Marco. angrily questions why the staff wouldn't let them see Marco even though he's fine.]] At LDS's lounge, Masumi is with Yaiba and Hokuto. She angrily questions why the staff wouldn't let them see Marco even though he's fine; Marco should be happy to see her. Hokuto guesses that Marco could be wrapped in bandages like Shingo and refuse to let anyone see him like that. Masumi snaps at Hokuto for comparing her to Shingo, the low piece of trash. Yaiba wonders what could have happened to Shingo if he was injured in a Duel that did not use an Action Field, before catching Masumi run off in order to find out what really happened. reveals to Yūya that Reiji is the CEO of Leo Corporation.]] At You Show, Shūzō explains that Pendulum Summoning was a power granted to Yūya, but more Pendulum users have shown up despite this. He asks Yūya if this is a shock to him; he did not know how Reiji got his hands on Pendulum cards, but it is likely that his company developed them. Shūzō reveals that Reiji is the CEO of the Leo Corporation, the number one company of Duel systems. Decrypting the secrets of Pendulum Summoning could be child's play to them. If this is true, the whole world would be overflowing with Pendulum cards. challenges Yūya.]] At this point, Yūya shakes off Shūzō's grip and Shūzō challenges him to a Duel to shake off that pessimistic attitude with his hot-blooded guidance. Yuzu begins to protest, but Shūzō ignores her, removes Yūya's goggles, and says the reason why Yūya couldn't beat Reiji was because of the shock he experienced. Yuzu says Yūya was the one who won, while she lost; if Shūzō should be mad at anyone, it should be her. Gongenzaka places a hand on Yuzu's shoulder and convinces her not to interfere. Shūzō and Yūya are about to have a serious Duel; he could tell through the determination in his eyes. Yuzu moves away from the group and uses her Duel Disk to contact someone. "Magical Broadway" activates.]] As Shūzō drags Yūya to the Duel arena, Yūya protests that he never agreed. Shūzō ignores him and asks Gongenzaka if the preparations are ready. While Yūya argues that he did not accept yet, Shūzō instructs Gongenzaka to start the Action Field. He does so, activating "Magical Broadway". The field is replaced with a big city setting with bright lights. While the children marvel at the sight, Yuzu and Yūya realize that this Yūshō's Action Field specialty, which Shūzō confirms. Instead of Yūshō, Shūzō will be the one to show Yūya what a true Action Duel feels like. Yūya demands if his Duels have been a fake; Shūzō replies that his Duels are nothing compared to Yūya's, or even Shūzō's. vs. Yūya.]] Yūya finally accepts the Duel, activates his Duel Disk, and both challengers recite the Action Duel chant. Shūzō goes first and Normal Summons "Guts Master Fire". He activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a "Guts Master" monster from his hand. "Fire" waves its sword and the launched flame forms a new monster as Shūzō Summons "Guts Master Heat". Shūzō activates the effect of "Heat", which is the same as that of "Fire". "Heat" throws its football and it ignites, with Shūzō Summoning "Guts Master Red", which forms from the flames. Tatsuya is impressed that hot-blooded monsters are in play; Ayu thinks otherwise. Futoshi is overwhelmed at the sight, while Yuzu is flustered. Gongenzaka notes that these are Shūzō's fighting spirit monsters. Shūzō Sets two cards and ends his turn, encouraging Yūya to come at him. activates his Trap Card "Full Throttle Soul".]] As Yūya draws, Shūzō activates his face-down "Full Throttle Soul", as he controls a "Guts Master" monster. Both players must play with their hands revealed. Futoshi calls it unfair that only Yūya's hand was revealed. Ayu reminds him to look carefully; Shūzō has no cards in his hand. Tatsuya deduces that this was why Shūzō Set his Magic and Traps. Shūzō is impressed that both "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" are in Yūya's hand; he predicts that Yūya would Pendulum Summon and once again encourages him to come at him, unless he's afraid of being compared to Reiji and is too afraid to actually Pendulum Summon, like the sore loser he is. Yuzu becomes enraged at her father for harassing Yūya. Ayu is equally unimpressed at Shūzō's attitude and sticks her tongue at him. Summons "Entermate Friendonkey" and activates its effect.]] Instead of Pendulum Summoning, off the bat, Yūya opts to Normal Summon "Entermate Friendonkey". He activates its effect, which allows him to Special Summon a Level 4 or less monster from his hand. The box on the side of "Friendonkey" opens and a burst of light flies out as Yūya Special Summons "Entermate Whip Viper". Shūzō wonders why Yūya did not Pendulum Summon right away, but Yūya angrily tells him to shut up and starts his Battle Phase. He has "Friendonkey" attack "Red", but Shūzō activates the effect of "Fire" to prevent the destruction of a "Guts Master" monster by battle once per turn. " destroys "Friendonkey".]] "Fire" leaps in front of "Red" and gets headbutted by "Friendonkey", reducing Shūzō to 3900 LP. "Red" kicks its soccer ball at "Heat", who catches it, as Shūzō activates its effect: once per turn, when an Attack Position "Guts Master" monster battles, the opposing monster is destroyed after damage calculation. "Heat" dashes towards "Friendonkey" and tackles it, destroying it. Tatsuya and Ayu are shocked that Yūya's monster got destroyed. ".]] Gongenzaka is impressed at Shūzō's three monster combo, the technique of a true professional. Shūzō says he was just getting started as he grabs on to a ring, swings on it, leaps, and snatches an Action Card on a building. Yūya curses and orders "Whip Viper" to attack "Red". Shūzō nonchalantly says it's about time he showed Yūya a real Action Duel. He activates the Action Card he picked up, "Illusion Dance". A lantern appears between the monsters and they start to dance, switching all them to Defense Position. Futoshi and Tatsuya remember that if a monster switches to Defense Position, its attack fails to go through. explains to Yuzu that Shūzō wants to get a message to Yūya.]] Shūzō himself starts dancing as well and invites Yūya to join in; this is the true way of making the audience smile, the Yūshō-style Action Duel. Yuzu, readying her fan, is furious at her father for being full of himself. A voice behind her states that Shūzō is always like that. Yuzu turns to find Yōko, who explains that Shūzō wanted to get his message across more stylishly. As Yuzu wonders what the message is, Yūya ends his turn and all monsters return to Attack Position as "Illusion Dance" wears off. explains that Yūshō brought thrills and speed to Action Dueling.]] Yūya asks Shūzō if this is really his father's Dueling style; Yūshō was more flashier than that. Shūzō says this was his point all along; Yūshō was entertainment cooler and more magnificent than anyone else, though it wasn't always like that. Yūshō brought thrills and speed to Action Dueling, but his acrobatics brought criticism. Eventually, the jeers turned into cheers as Yūshō became the star of Action Dueling. Shūzō advises Yūya that the door to a new world won't open unless someone with courage pushes it. He reminds Yūya that his own door was "Pendulum", but the concept isn't exclusive to him anymore. Eventually, anyone can Pendulum Summon. activates "Exchanging Diary of Youth".]] Shūzō draws "Exchanging Diary of Youth" on his turn; the children wonder what it is. Shūzō activates the card he just drew. It allows him to draw two cards, but he will trade them for two cards in Yūya's hand. Shūzō draws "Guts Master Fire" and "Guts Master Heat" and throws them to Yūya, while he chooses to take "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". Shūzō adds that the monsters he took can't be Normal or Special Summoned this turn and activates "Go Go Guts!", as two of his "Guts Master" monsters are in Yūya's hand; he can return them to his hand. He reiterates that none of the monsters he has can be Normal Summoned this turn, but reminds Yūya that he can still Pendulum Summon. Pendulum Summons "Fire and "Heat".]] Shūzō activates "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" in his Pendulum Zones. As the spectators look on, Shūzō chants, "Light the flame of my soul with your burning red blood!" and Pendulum Summons "Fire" and "Heat". Yūya is in shock that Shūzō Pendulum Summoned, which Shūzō admonishes him for because Yūshō would never feel that way. When other people started Action Dueling, he felt overjoyed. Yūya is surprised and Shūzō further explains that after learning about this, Yūshō polished his skills. Everyone around him followed his example and made Action Dueling the way it is today through diligent training. Yūya recalls Reiji's words of Yūshō being the pioneer of Action Dueling; even Reiji admired Yūshō. tells Yūya that only the best know what it's like being the best and encourages Yūya to reach that goal.]] Shūzō tells Yūya that only the best know what it's like being the best and encourages Yūya to reach that goal. As the person who pioneered Pendulum Summoning, he has to set an example for those who want to follow and hone his skills against Reiji. Shūzō ends his turn without attacking, to the children's surprise. Yōko reminds them that Shūzō is tactless. Tatsuya deduces that Shūzō didn't need to go through the trouble of Pendulum Summoning and Yōko concludes that there are things more important than winning. If Shūzō didn't have that mindset, he wouldn't be as good a Duelist as he is now. Shūzō leaves, but Yuzu stops her, asking why she's leaving. Yōko simply winks and says it's not her turn to chime in yet. At the End Phase, all cards exchanged via "Exchanging Diary of Youth" return to their owners' hands, so Yūya regains "Stargazer" and "Timegazer". admits that he can't see the next evolution of Pendulum Summoning yet.]] Yūya remembers what Reiji had told him about the evolution of Pendulum Summoning, then remembers what his father said to him: if he curls up in fear, he can't keep moving forward. If he wants to win, he must move forward. He admits that he can't see the next evolution of Pendulum Summoning yet and starts his turn. He yells, "Ladies and gentlemen!" and instructs "Whip Viper" to come to him; it coils itself around Yūya's arm. "Whip Viper" extends its body, wraps itself around a ring, and launches Yūya forward. grabbing an Action Card from a building.]] Yūya lands on a light platform and swings from another ring with "Whip Viper", while grabbing an Action Card from a building and activating it, "Illusion Dance", to change all monsters to Defense Position. Futoshi realizes this was the card Shūzō used before, while Ayu wonders why Yūya is using it now. Yuzu clarifies that the effects of "Guts Master" monsters are active while they're in Attack Position. Tatsuya notices that now that Shūzō's monsters are in Defense Position, they can't use their effects. Ayu wonders why "Whip Viper" is still dancing. Pendulum Summons "Entermate Plusturtle".]] Yūya leaps from platform to platform and ends up on another building. He announces the main event and sets "Timegazer" and "Stargazer" in his Pendulum Zones, to Shūzō's happiness. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Entermate Spike Eagle", and "Entermate Plusturtle". Yūya swings on a ring, mounts "Odd-Eyes", and activates the effect of "Spike Eagle" to let "Odd-Eyes" inflict piercing battle damage this turn. "Spike Eagle" flies around "Odd-Eyes" and glows with a green aura. Gongenzaka is surprised at the turn of events. Yūya follows up with the effect of "Plusturtle", which lets him increase the Levels of all monsters on the field by 1; "Plusturtle" places its stamp on its sheet and a bright light flashes. Yūya activates the Action Card "Illusion Fire", which lets him select a monster to attack all monsters his opponent controls once each. He declares his Battle Phase and orders "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to attack "Fire" with "Strike Burst of Spirals". "Spike Eagle" joins in the attack as its body is cloaked in flames. Shūzō is impressed; it's as if "Spike Eagle" is a phoenix. "Spike Eagle" rams into "Fire", destroying it. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage, as it battled a Level 5 or higher monster, reducing Shūzō to 2300 LP. is defeated by Yūya.]] "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Heat" next. This time, "Plusturtle" joins in. It skips over the flames in panic before withdrawing into its shell and crashing into and destroying "Heat". This brings Shūzō to 500 LP. Yūya announces the final attack; "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Red", with "Whip Viper" slithering into the flames and headbutting "Red", destroying it and winning Yūya the Duel. As Shūzō is knocked back, he exclaims he's burning out. Yūya and all four of his monsters take a bow before the Action Field dissipates. smacks her father for his act.]] He runs over to the unconscious Shūzō, cradles him into his arms, and asks if he's okay. Shūzō congratulates Yūya for doing well, explaining everything he wanted to convey got through before falling unconscious again. Yūya yells, "PRINCIPAL!" Yuzu whacks her fan on Shūzō's face. She yells at her father not to die like that. As Shūzō clutches his face in pain, he exclaims this must be youth. Yūya thanks Shūzō for the Duel and promises to train harder than anyone else so he can make the audience smile like his father one day. Yuzu mutters Yūya's name and ends with a look of determination on her face. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Shūzō Hīragi At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Magical Broadway" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Shūzō Shūzō Normal Summons "Guts Master Fire" (CG Star 4/1700/1700). Once per turn, its effect lets him Special Summon a "Guts Master" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Guts Master Heat" (CG Star 4/1600/1600) in Attack Position. Once per turn, its effect lets him Special Summon a "Guts Master" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Guts Master Red" (CG Star 4/1500/1500) in Attack Position. Shūzō Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya draws and Shūzō immediately activates his face-down "Full Throttle Soul". As long as he controls a "Guts Master" monster, his opponent must play with their hand revealed. Yūya's hand contains "Entermate Friendonkey", "Entermate Plusturtle", "Entermate Spike Eagle", "Entermate Whip Viper", "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician". Yūya Normal Summons "Friendonkey" (CG Star 3/1600/600). Its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Entermate" monster from his hand or Graveyard. Yūya Special Summons "Whip Viper" in Attack Position. "Friendonkey" attacks "Red", with Shūzō activating the effect of "Fire" to prevent the destruction of "Red" by battle (Shūzō: 4000 → 3900 LP). After damage calculation, the effect of "Heat" activates, destroying a monster that attacked another "Guts Master" monster this turn. "Friendonkey" is destroyed. Shūzō finds an Action Card. "Whip Viper" attacks "Red", but Shūzō activates the Action Card "Illusion Dance", switching all monsters on the field to Defense Position, though they will be returned to their original positions during the End Phase. Turn 3: Shūzō Shūzō draws. As he controls a "Guts Master" monster, Shūzō activates "Exchanging Diary of Youth", letting him draw two cards, but they will be added to his opponent's hand, while he may then add two cards from his opponent's hand to his own. None of the involved monsters can be Normal or Special Summoned this turn and this turn's Battle Phase will be skipped. All involved cards will be returned to their owner's hands during the End Phase. He draws another copy of "Fire" and another copy of "Heat". They are added to Yūya's hand and Shūzō chooses "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician" from Yūya's. As Yūya has "Guts Master" monsters that are owned by Shūzō on the field or in his hand, Shūzō activates "Youth Call!", returning them to his hand, though they may not be Normal Summoned this turn. He adds "Fire" and "Heat" back to his hand. Shūzō places "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones. Shūzō Pendulum Summons "Fire" (CG Star 4/1700/1700) and "Heat" (CG Star 4/1600/1600), both from his hand in Attack Position. During the End Phase, "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician" return to Yūya's hand, while the Pendulum Summoned "Fire" and "Heat" return to Shūzō's hand. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya draws. Yūya finds and activates the Action Card, "Illusion Dance", switching all monsters on the field to Defense Position, though they will be returned to their original positions during the End Phase. Yūya finds an Action Card. He places "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000), "Entermate Spike Eagle" (CG Star 2/900/900) and "Entermate Plusturtle" (CG Star 4/100/1800), all from his hand in Attack Position. Yūya activates the effect of "Spike Eagle", letting him target a monster he controls to allow it to inflict Piercing battle damage this turn. He targets "Odd-Eyes". Yūya then activates the effect of "Plusturtle", letting him increase the Level of every monster on the field by 1 until the End Phase ("Odd-Eyes": CG Star 7 → 8, "Spike Eagle": CG Star 2 → 3, "Plusturtle"/"Whip Viper"/"Fire"/"Heat"/"Red": CG Star 4 → 5). Yūya activates the Action Card, "Illusion Fire", letting him target a monster he controls. Other monsters he controls may not attack, but the targeted monster may attack a number of times this turn equal to the total number of other monsters he controls. He targets "Odd-Eyes", letting it attack three times this turn. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Fire", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Shūzō: 3900 → 2300 LP). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Heat", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Shūzō: 2300 → 500 LP). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Red", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Shūzō: 500 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Shūzō Hīragi Action Fields Action Cards Marco Other Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1